In most installations, solar panels are mounted in fixed positions, where they achieve maximum gain only at the particular time of day and year when the sun's direction matches the panels' normal axes. The mounting of solar panels on sun-tracking systems with one or two tilt axes, known in the art as heliostats, maximizes their utilization over daily and yearly cycles, both by increasing the aperture they present to the sun, and by maintaining a low angle of incidence of light falling on the panel and thereby reducing reflective losses. by maintaining a nearly angle However, at least three economic and mechanical factors limit the widespread adoption of such heliostatic mounts, particular in small rooftop installations: (1) the expense of tracking mounts and electronics; (2) the concomitant service requirements of the same; and (3) vulnerability to extreme weather, and aesthetic drawbacks resulting from the high profiles of existing heliostatic mounts.
The present invention addresses limitations of existing tracking mounts for solar panels through a combination of methods that provide single or multi-axis tracking using an economical yet robust mounting and tracking system and tilts the panel to face the sun when the sun is shining using simple solar-thermal and mechanical means. One embodiment provides the additional advantages of feathering the panel into a flush low-profile position when the sun is not shining or when high winds prevail.